


Thorin's Heir

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Headcanon, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the events of The Hobbit. Bilbo is pregnant, and Thorin and co. are accompanying him back to The Shire. They stop in Rivendell for a brief rest- or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is an ‘everybody lives’ AU, in part because I really wanted Fili and Kili to be in the story. This fic is unfinished and still pretty rough, so I apologize in advance for any awkward writing or other problems...

The Company arrived in Rivendell just before sunset. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so the saying goes; preoccupied as he was with his condition, Bilbo couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh when the Elf-haven came into view. Even some of the Dwarves seemed to relax a bit (save for Thorin, who tightened his grip on his sword).  
They filed across a short bridge to a small stone courtyard surrounded by trees, and Lord Elrond emerged from the shadows to greet them. Gandalf stepped forward; the two exchanged greetings and a few hurried words in Elvish, then Elrond turned to face the Company. His golden-red robes were almost luminous in the fading light, and next to him the gaggle of Dwarves must have seemed terribly bedraggled and ugly. But the tall, stately Elf showed no emotion; he looked thoughtfully at each Dwarf in turn before addressing them all in Elvish, and again in the Common Tongue.   
“Welcome, my friends, to Rivendell. Your journey has brought you far from home; may your time here be fruitful.”  
With these last words he cast a meaningful glance at Bilbo. The Hobbit suddenly found himself quite flustered. He shuffled a bit, and put a hand to his belly; the baby kicked lightly against it, as if in response.   
That evening, the Company enjoyed a real supper for the first time in months. They were given a large, spacious room to sleep in(despite Thorin’s objections, Bilbo found another, much smaller room for himself nearby), and the night passed in a pleasant blur of laughter and chatter and songs.   
A day went by, then another, and another. The Dwarves kept mostly to themselves; Bilbo spent his days wandering around Rivendell- sometimes with Thorin, sometimes alone- or poring over books and maps in the library, and the time passed quickly enough.

On the fourth day, Bilbo awoke feeling very peculiar in a way he couldn’t quite place. He lay still for a moment and thought; the baby wasn’t kicking for once, but that couldn’t be it…the Hobbit rolled out of bed and peered at himself in the mirror.  
Curly brown hair: check.  
Stubby nose, pointed ears: check.  
Hairy feet: check.  
Belly…definitely check.   
…Nothing  _looked_  different, at least.   
“You’re getting cold feet, Bilbo, that’s all.” he said, pulling off his nightshirt. “Nothing to worry about.”  
The words had hardly left his mouth, however, when a fierce tightness seized him like a hand around his middle. It caught him so off-guard that he had to lean against the mirror to keep from falling over, and his heart raced as the feeling rippled across his belly and down his back. At last it subsided, leaving behind a breathless and thoroughly unnerved Hobbit.  
 _'Cold feet', indeed._  He hastily pulled on a shirt and trousers, and set off to find the Dwarves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get moving a little faster. The Dwarves are suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and nice comments! I'm glad this fic is appreciated so far. :)  
> 

When Bilbo found the Dwarves, they were already at breakfast. They greeted him merrily and chatted to him as he sat down- even Bifur tried to make conversation (at least, he pointed to his nose and grunted a few words in Khuzdul, but that could've meant anything). Breakfast consisted of fruit and tiny, light pastries, but Bilbo felt much too unsettled to think about eating. He picked at his food while the conversation continued around him. From time to time Thorin caught his eye from across the table, and the Dwarf's face was dark with concern. Unsure of what to say, he turned his gaze to his plate. 

"Are you alright, Mister Baggins? You haven't even touched your food." A voice by his side made him jump. He looked up: it was Bofur, his thick brows knitted in confusion. But before Bilbo could answer, his belly tightened again. He nodded, muttered a quick " 'm fine", and hurriedly excused himself. 

As the Hobbit shuffled away, Thorin stood up to follow him. He was stopped by Balin's hand on his arm.

"Leave him be, lad." the white-bearded Dwarf said gently. "He's alright."

 

 

**  **  **  **

But Bilbo was not alright. In fact, he was getting quite scared. The tightening in his abdomen was getting worse; as he wandered the halls and walkways of Rivendell, he found himself stopping more and more frequently to lean against pillars, walls, whatever he was closest to. His back was hurting and so were his feet, but sitting down only made him restless. And so he walked, around and around, as the sun climbed through the sky and the tightness slowly turned into pain.

At length, following a particularly painful contraction, Bilbo decided that his room was the best place to be if he didn't wish to be discovered; it was becoming difficult to stay quiet. The halfling pulled himself to his feet and set off, waddling as fast as he could. But as he rounded the corner, he came face-to-face with the two people he least wanted to see: Fili and Kili, each holding an apple, and wearing identical looks of surprise. He sighed inwardly.

"Bilbo! We've been trying to find you all morning. Thought we'd lost our burglar again." said Kili.

"Thorin said we ought to leave you alone, but we came looking for you anyway." added Fili. 

"Yes, you found me. Well done." Bilbo said sarcastically. He tried to scoot between them. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

Kili stepped in front of him. "Is something wrong? You don't look at all well." the Dwarf peered at his face.

"I'm fine, just-ngh-just tired." Bilbo fought to keep his voice level as another contraction began to build. One hand rested on his belly, the other on his back, and he drew a few deep breaths. Fili and Kili exchanged nervous glances.

"Should we go and find Thorin...?" 

"No! No, I ah...I don't want him to worry."

"But if you're unwell-"

"I'm fine." the Hobbit hissed. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a slow breath. "But on second thought," he added softly, "maybe you ought to fetch Thorin after all." _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The two Dwarves looked excited and terrified all at once. 

"Right." said Kili. "I'll..I'll go and find him. You," he gestured to Fili, "take Bilbo to his room." He was gone before they could answer, running full-tilt down the hall, shouting for Thorin as he went.

Fili, meanwhile, looked at Bilbo as though he might explode. Gingerly, he supported the halfling with a hand on his back; Bilbo put one arm around his belly and the other around Fili's shoulders, and the two began to walk. 

They arrived just in time. Bilbo barely made it through the door before a powerful contraction hit; poor Fili nearly had to carry him the rest of the way. Once it passed, however, he began to pace around the room, holding onto furniture as he went. Fili stood by the door and watched, feeling awkward and quite useless.

 

**  **  **  **

It seemed an age before Kili returned; he hurried into the room, followed closely by Thorin and a tall, stony-faced Elven healer. Bilbo let out a sigh of relief when he felt the Dwarf's strong presence beside him. Thorin gathered him into an embrace and he leaned into the touch like a cat, looking for some kind of respite from the pain. A hand on his belly; Bilbo opened his eyes to find Thorin looking at him with the same worry he'd seen that morning. 

"How long?" rumbled the Dwarf.

"Since this morning, but th..they're becoming worse."

"Why did you not tell me ?"

"I...I don't know, I- oh no.." Bilbo buried his face in the thick fabric of Thorin's tunic as another contraction began. Thorin rubbed circles into his back while he breathed through it- then suddenly, the contraction peaked, something burst inside him, and he let out a yelp as a gush of fluid drenched the floor beneath him. His eyes grew wide with alarm. "Oh dear."

The healer appeared at his side. "This is a good sign," she said. "the child will arrive soon."

This time, the Hobbit's legs did buckle. Thorin managed to catch him before he fell, and guided him to the bed. The healer removed his now-sodden trousers and undershorts, and lowered a hand between his legs to check his progress. "You are nearly ready," she told him. Fear welled up in his chest; he looked to Thorin, and saw the Dwarf's eyes crinkle with a smile. 

 

 **  **  **  **

Nearby, in their own room, the Company waited. Bofur had found his knitting and was fiercly clicking away; Bombur chewed absentmindedly on a leftover biscuit; Oin, Gloin, and Nori dozed in a corner; Dwalin puffed thoughtfully at his pipe; Ori paced and fidgeted around the room, looking up anxiously at every cry from Bilbo's room. An uneasy silence hung over them all like a cloud, and still they waited. 

 

**  **  **  **

The day wore on. The contractions became steadily worse, and came closer and closer together until there was no break between them. Thorin sat behind the laboring Hobbit, supporting him and whispering encouragement in both Khuzdul and Common Tongue. Bilbo was only dimly aware of his presence; he cried out as wave after wave of pain rolled over him and hardly gave him time to breathe. The healer was always nearby, checking his progress now and then. At last, as the contractions began to slow, she announced, "It is time."

Thorin pressed a kiss to the halfling's temple. When the next contraction came, Bilbo took a deep breath and bore down. It hurt more than he thought possible and he could hear himself screaming, but it seemed far away. Again and again and again he pushed; the sky outside grew dark, the pain blossomed and spread through his body, threatening to tear him apart- and then it was over. He was vaguely aware, through the roaring of blood in his ears, of the baby's cries and Thorin's gruff words of praise.

"You have a son." the healer held up the baby; he was messy with blood and fluids, his head misshapen and his face scrunched up, and he was already announcing his arrival with loud, throaty wails. She laid him on Bilbo's now-deflated stomach and, with a length of string and a pair of silver shears, severed the cord that connected them. Then she swaddled the baby and handed him to Bilbo- and the world seemed to shrink. For one long moment, nothing mattered but the little bundle of life in his arms. Terrified and overjoyed at once, the Hobbit traced a finger along his son's face; the baby snuffled and balled up his tiny fists. 

"Hello, little fellow." croaked Bilbo, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

 

**  **  **  **

Later that evening, after he and the baby had been cleaned up, and the healer had departed, Thorin laid down beside Bilbo. The halfling made a contented sound and curled up against him; in his arms, the baby gurgled softly. For a while, the only sound was the distant roar of the waterfalls outside.

Eventually, Thorin broke the silence. "The stubborness of Dwarves is well-known," he said thoughtfully, "but the stubborness of Hobbits is something else entirely. Why did you not tell me this morning that you were in pain?" 

Bilbo thought for a moment before answering with a question of his own. "What could you have done? Stand by and watch me suffer?" he paused for a moment, then continued, "I suppose I didn't want you to worry."

The Dwarf sighed. "You are extraordinary, my burglar. I am sure our child will be the same." the bundle of blankets squirmed and began to fuss, and he tentatively held out his hands. "May I hold him...?" 

The baby was handed over, and began to cry in earnest upon finding himself in unfamiliar arms. Thorin rocked slowly with a deep, lilting hum, a Dwarven song that rose and fell like water, and the little one soon fell silent, soothed by the vibrations.

"I sang that tune to Kili and Fili when they were small..." he mused. "he looks much like they used to."

"Mmm." Bilbo was dozing against his shoulder. Thorin smiled and rested his head against Bilbo's.

"Sleep well, Master Baggins."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Company meets the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is turning out to be much fluffier than I expected...
> 
> I'm sorry I've been so sporadic with updating this. It's almost done!

Bilbo was awoken the next morning by the rumble of Thorin's voice. He opened his eyes; Thorin was sitting with the baby in his arms, talking quietly to him, and the baby was watching his face with fascination. The Dwarf looked up, saw Bilbo, and his face softened. 

You have slept long. The wizard came not long ago to see whether you were still here."

Bilbo sat up, wincing. He was sore all over. "I am-ngh-I am certainly still here. Though perhaps a little worse for wear..."

Thorin sat down beside him and handed him the baby; Bilbo cradled him against his own small frame, and the babe looked blearily up at him. 

"Good morning, little one. What do you think of the world?" He was answered with a cheerful gurgle.

"He will need a name." said Thorin. They were quiet for several minutes, then Bilbo spoke up. 

"I've always liked 'Frodo'," he suggested. 

"Then Frodo he shall be." said Thorin. "Frodo..." he said again, as though tasting the name. "Frodo, son of Bilbo and of Thorin. He will be a fine young Hobbit...I regret that I will not know him."

A silence descended on them, thoughtful and melancholy. "You could still return to The Shire with me." said Bilbo eventually. 

"That is impossible, you know as well as I." the Dwarf replied. "We have retaken Erebor, and now we must rebuild what Smaug destroyed. That is where I belong; just as The Shire is where you and Frodo belong."

Bilbo let out a shaky sigh. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, there came a knock at the door. 

"Is it too early to request an audience?" inquired a dusty voice. It was Gandalf, peering around the door frame with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We will talk more later." Thorin whispered to Bilbo. Then, to Gandalf, "Come in, Mithrandir."

The wizard did just that, his staff clicking on the stone floor. "I understand you've been through quite an ordeal, Master Baggins. How are you feeling?"

Bilbo spoke quietly to keep his voice from shaking. "It's...not something I would ever care to do again...but Frodo more than makes up for it."

"Frodo? That is a good name." Gandalf made a meaningful glance toward the door. "I, ah...don't suppose you're feeling well enough for visitors? I know a few friends of yours who are anxious to meet the newest member of their Company."

Bilbo followed the wizard's gaze to the door, where Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur, Balin, and Gloin were standing expectantly. He smiled, and they were surrounded by Dwarves just as fast as he could say "Come in". Both he and Thorin were clapped on the shoulder and inundated with questions and congratulations until their heads nearly spun, then Thorin barked a single word in Khuzdul and they subsided. Fili and Kili were standing next to him, Ori had clambered up to sit on the bed, and the other three stood around them. 

 


End file.
